Do you want me
by Kumfu
Summary: Leurs cœurs battent-ils vraiment au même rythme que la musique ou est-ce le trouble de l'instant ? SasuNaru. Expérience électro-fic. UA.


Titre : Do you want me.

Auteur : Kumfu.

Bêta : Romeowyn.

Rating : T ou K.

Genre : Expérience électro-fic. UA. Romance. Shonen-ai.

***

Ceci est un essai d'écriture un peu particulier : il s'agit d'un mini one-shot « musical », dans le sens où il est fait pour être lu sur une musique avec laquelle il est censé être en osmose. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que la durée de lecture soit environ la même que celle du morceau (environ parce qu'on ne lit vraiment pas tous au même rythme) mais aussi qu'il corresponde à son rythme ainsi qu'à ses différentes phases.

Sujet : SasuNaru, bien sûr. C'est surtout un texte où il faut se laisser porter, je pense.

Musique : Popof - Do you want me. Je sais que ce genre n'est pas forcément grand public mais je l'ai choisi autant par goût personnel (j'avoue que le retour actuel de l'électro me rend un brin nostalgique des sorties concerts/électro/teknivals/raves ou autres où je ne parviens quasi plus à aller aujourd'hui, vie familiale oblige) mais également parce que ce morceau a exactement le côté très doux et hypnotique que j'avais envie d'exploiter.

Durée de lecture : La même que la musique soit quatre minutes trente. C'est donc très court. Par souci de rythme, j'ai mis des petites étoiles dans le texte entre les différentes séquences musicales mais c'est juste pour se repérer grossièrement.

Pas de warning en particulier si ce n'est que si vous ne supportez pas de voir deux hommes être attirés l'un envers l'autre, mieux vaut ne pas lire cette fiction.

* * *

**Je vous invite donc à aller faire un saut sur ****sur ma page de profil pour trouver le lien vers le morceau.**

**Sinon, vous pouvez aussi faire une recherche sur le net avec le nom du compositeur et le titre, vous tomberez sans difficultés dessus.**

**Il ne vous restera plus qu'à le lancer en commençant votre lecture.**

**

* * *

DO YOU WANT ME.**

Naruto avance, radieux, et Sasuke lui fait face.

La brise légère de la nuit caresse leurs torses dénudés, les premières notes de musique s'envolent, le ciel étoilé brille intensément au-dessus de leurs têtes. Curieuse impression que celle de s'y sentir relié si fortement.

Dans un geste de relâchement, sa tête tombe sur son épaule, le désordre de ses cheveux blonds frôlant sa peau. Ses yeux sont déjà emplis d'émotion, d'envie de rire et de la joie d'avoir enfin retrouvé celui qui lui avait tellement manqué.

De l'ivresse.

Son cœur se met à battre plus fort, le tempo entre en lui. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, il sourit. Le bonheur éclate à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, se répandant autour de lui.

Sasuke est là et ne fuit plus... et la douce lumière qui a pris possession de ses pupilles obscures est une image fabuleuse dans laquelle il pourrait bien se noyer.

*******

Ses yeux bleus se ferment. Les vibrations traversent son échine, le caressent, l'effleurent.

Dans une onde légère, son corps se déhanche presque de lui-même mais il ne danse pas : il vibre. Le rythme répétitif de la musique s'impose lentement. La joie prend possession de ses cellules. Il se sent libre. Oubliées les peines et le désespoir, le sentiment d'échec. Les souvenirs s'estompent. La peur d'avoir définitivement perdu Sasuke n'est déjà plus qu'un sentiment vague, qui se dissipe à chaque envolée sonore, à chaque mouvement de mèche brune sur le visage diaphane, à chaque néon coloré traversant le torse luisant de sueur. Il écarte les bras et sa tête roule sur sa nuque, frôle ses épaules, les paupières à demi fermées. Grisé, il repose les yeux sur le jeune homme qui n'est maintenant plus qu'à un souffle de lui et le sourire qu'il lui adresse alors est tout simplement éclatant.

Autour d'eux, danse une mer d'êtres colorés. Des chars avancent, emplis d'hommes et de femmes se penchant au dessus des rambardes, tendant leurs bras vers la foule qu'ils invitent à sourire et à danser.

Oublie. Oublie tout ce qui n'est pas de l'ordre de la joie et ressens. Vis.

Les fumigènes rampent à leurs pieds, l'herbe fraîche les caresse faiblement. Au dessus d'eux, quelques drapeaux ondulent en haut de poteaux élevés. Les basses rebondissent dans leurs poitrines, la musique entre en eux, l'euphorie partagée ne leur permet plus de réfléchir.

Sasuke le fixe, d'un regard d'encre dont le trouble n'atténue en rien la profondeur. Ses lèvres entrouvertes sont vides de mots à prononcer — en existe-t-il seulement pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent ? — et son regard est celui d'un homme qui ne veut plus lutter.

La tête leur tourne.

Le son résonne, envoûtant. Dans cette marée humaine, la distance qui sépare encore faiblement leurs corps est un vaste univers à explorer.

Partout sur les visages peuvent se lire la même joie, le même plaisir, cette soif de vivre qui n'appartient qu'à cet instant. La musique tourne, hypnotique, enveloppant leurs corps de son halo. En quelques pas, leurs peaux deviennent si proches... Ils pourraient presque se toucher.

Lentement, la main hâlée se lève, frôle les ondes musicales, caresse le vent..., se pose sur la hanche pâle. Un lourd soupir s'échappe de sa poitrine apaisée.

Naruto ne sait plus, ne se souvient de rien, ne s'en soucie pas.

Alors qu'une main blanche monte vers son visage, il ferme les yeux, se tendant vers la caresse, sentant une de ses mèches indisciplinées se faire repousser de côté dans un effleurement qui a la douceur de la brise nocturne.

*******

Les lèvres entrouvertes de Sasuke ont l'irrésistible attrait d'un fruit défendu, bordé de mystères.

L'éclat des yeux bleus est celui d'un paradis perdu et envoûtant. Existe-t-il encore un autre monde que celui du trouble qui les possède ?

Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochent, la paume hâlée se resserrant sur la hanche découverte. Leurs poitrines se frôlent. Le rythme de leurs respirations se ralentit imperceptiblement, la chaleur de leurs souffles les effleurant dans un léger picotement.

Dans l'émotion, leurs paupières se ferment.

Un simple soupir sépare encore leurs visages, leurs chairs, leurs âmes qui n'aspirent plus qu'à se mêler.

Un battement de cœur.

Ultime instant où tout devient possible, où tout bascule, promesse de délices dont ils savourent l'attente alors que l'espace entre leurs lèvres se réduit progressivement, lentement.

Juste avant qu'elles...

ne se...

touchent.

*******

Le paradis ne peut avoir de goût plus délicieux. À moins que ce soit l'enfer. Aussi brûlant qu'il puisse être, s'il en a la saveur, ils ne craindraient pas de s'y laisser chuter.

Le vent frais les entoure, caresse leurs corps. Le déhanchement d'êtres aux tenues extravagantes est un océan trouble dans lequel eux seuls se sont arrêtés.

Leurs lèvres s'étreignent et leurs souffles se mélangent. Dans un songe vaporeux, leurs chairs se caressent délicatement. Leurs mains parcourent lentement leurs corps, leurs dos et leurs nuques, naviguant le long des muscles fermes. L'univers autour d'eux se dilue en une masse brumeuse, les effleurant sans pouvoir les atteindre.

Partout, les gens remuent, se tordent, se massent sur les chars et les estrades. Le rythme lent et chaloupé de la musique les étourdit. Des couleurs s'envolent, hymne à la fête et au partage, des ballons sont lâchés, montant vers le ciel, les reliant à la voûte céleste et aux étoiles et plus encore, à l'infini.

Naruto ne se sent plus vraiment vivant ou mort. Rien ne semble avoir une existence tangible autour de lui si ce n'est le contact de la bouche de Sasuke, la manière dont leurs lèvres se pressent et se capturent, les sentiments qui glissent entre elles, leurs torses se frôlant, cette chair qu'il embrasse, qu'il prend et goûte lentement, cette langue qui danse avec la sienne. Leurs salives se mélangent et ils se laissent fondre dans l'apaisement que le baiser étourdissant leur procure.

Le trouble...

Tandis que les vagues rythmiques de la musique les envahissent, leurs corps se répondent dans une même émotion. S'aiment. La moiteur profonde de leurs bouches est un rêve semblant pourtant inaccessible, trop fabuleux pour pouvoir être réel, irrésistible.

Seuls les sentiments qu'ils partagent ont alors une valeur**.**

Oublie. Laisse-toi porter. Ne te soucie plus des limites et vole, plus haut, plus loin. Vis.

Vis à fond tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Qu'importent les difficultés et les épreuves, les regards sur eux. S'ils doivent se battre pour être heureux, ils le feront de toutes leurs forces. L'éloignement est une plaie tellement plus douloureuse. Plus aucune barrière n'a désormais la moindre place entre eux.

Si le rêve est éphémère, si la passion les dévore, qu'importe.

Qu'importe qu'ils se consument si c'est ensemble.

La brise légère joue à ébouriffer leurs chevelures et le monde tourne autour de leurs lèvres scellées. Le visage qui vient se blottir brusquement en soupirant contre l'épaule de Naruto manque de le faire vaciller. Ses doigts se resserrent contre la tête brune. L'émotion suffit à les habiter.

*******

Dans la profondeur nocturne, la masse humaine évoluant autour de leur étreinte se calme lentement. Les corps ne vibrent plus qu'à une faible distance, onde colorée ralentissant dans un mouvement qui semble les protéger. Mêmes les étoiles ne veillent alors plus que sur eux.

La main de Naruto caresse le dos encore humide. Le soupir apaisé qui s'échappe du visage blotti contre son cou lui provoque un sourire qu'il enfouit dans les mèches sombres.

Des mots montent de sa poitrine. Il ne les retient pas.

« Tu m'as manqué ».

Un bref rire soulève les épaules de Sasuke, relevant sur le jeune blond un regard à la tendresse qu'il dissimule ensuite rapidement en inclinant son visage. La réponse muette est pourtant là : « toi aussi ».

Les yeux bleus s'éclairent d'une lueur douce devant son silence. Naruto baise l'épaule blanche en retenant un souffle amusé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire largement en découvrant le regard noir qui se pose alors sur lui, complice.

Les mèches brunes frôlent la peau mate. Leurs paupières se ferment. Encore.

Lentement, les lèvres retournent les unes vers les autres.

Le temps fera le reste. Rien ne les presse plus désormais.

* * *

**Fin.**

Si vous avez lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires (positifs ou négatifs), que je ne sois pas trop seule avec mes essais de fics un peu particuliers.

Merci !


End file.
